The Curse
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: A curse has been put on her family. She was married to an half vampire prince, and she could not even see. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha.

**THANKS, ANIMEALEXIS for editing this.**

**Summary: **_The Higurashi family had a curse on them. Each of the family members would have to bear this curse; and although sometimes the curse was a blessing other times the curse was a scar in their lives. _

**PROLOGUE**

_A Curse._

Yes, that's right. I tell you of a curse that happened to an ordinary family. A wicked witch cast a curse on this family for burning her at the stake. This family was the Higurashi clan. The curse began just as the 18th Century ended, and ruined the Higurashi's lives.

The curse had fallen on the Higurashi children, and they would have to suffer the consequence. Three children, the eldest a girl named Kikyo at the age of 18. With her beauty she could catch any man's attention.

The next eldest, the middle child, was a boy named Miroku. At the age of 16, he had already earned the reputation of being the local "man with wandering hands.''

Last, but not least came young Kagome with her raven hair and beautiful blue eyes. Only 11 at the time, she played no part in the family's actions but still suffered the witch's wrath.

The curse started with Kikyo. She was to die, a painful death. Miroku's curse was to drink blood, not allowed to leave the estate ever again. His job was to protect young girls for all eternity.

Young Kagome received the worst part of the curse. For her, every time she cried or looked at the sun, her eyes would cry tears of blood and she would see things that should never be seen. And so our story begins.

**England**

After the death of Kikyo Higurashi, the children's parents made the decision to leave the Higurashi estate forever. They couldn't face their two remaining children, and so left them behind. Kagome and Miroku were to stay at the Higurashi estate for the rest of their lives.

Only a week after their parents left, Miroku could no longer eat solid food or drink juice, but only be satisfied with blood. As on other occasions since the death of her sister, Kagome cried herself to sleep that night. When she woke in the morning she found blood on her pillows and sheets. Her vision was blurred and red spots shaded all she saw. She screamed, a piercing shriek which rang through the house. Miroku heard her scream and he ran to his sister's bedroom, fearing for her life. All he found was the blood, on her pillows and sheets, and spattered on the floor.

"God…'' whispered Miroku as he turned to face his sister. Two trails of blood flowed down her cheeks. He bent down beside her. Miroku looked into his sister's eyes and saw that the bright sky blue colour had changed. Her eyes were still some form of blue, but it was more of a silvery colour than the eyes he knew, and they stared, unseeing.

"Miroku, is that you?'' cried Kagome, looking blindly for him, reaching out a hand in front of her.

"Yes, Kag. It's just me.'' Miroku took a scrap of her bed sheet, and started to wipe the blood from her face.

"What's going on?'' Kagome said in a small voice.

Miroku tore another scrap, making sure it was clean, and tied it around her eyes. He checked that the blindfold was nice and tight as Kagome questioned him.

"Miroku… what is happening to me?'' He sighed, and replied simply with two words.

"The curse.''

_Read and Review Please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Edited

The Curse

By Kagome_13

_**Chapter Two**_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha

**Here is the revise of the curse. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you guys think of it and what stories you guys think I should revise or focus my attention on and just finish it.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Not wanting the town's people knowing of his sister's condition; Miroku strictly made her stay in bed during the day and only at night she could roam freely. Miroku was worried about his parents, because they still not had reply to his letter about Kagome.

More than a month had past by; a man showed up at the Higurashi's estate, knocking forcefully on the main door.

Miroku answered the door to greet the man. The man had dark curly hair that reach past his shoulder and his brown-red eyes gave Miroku a chill in his bones.

"Yes sir, May I help you?'' asked Miroku, looking curiously at the stranger.

"Is this the Higurashi's estate?'' the man demanded.

"Yes, it is.'' Miroku affirmed. "What business do you have here?"

"I am Naraku Onigumo. I am you and your sister's guardian.'' replied the so called Naraku.

"Guardian? My parents are alive, why would we need a guardian?'' questioned Miroku.

"Your parents recently died. A carriage accident. I was appointed to watch you – and your sister, until both of you are that of a legal age.'' explained Naraku, as he carried his belongings into the house.

"Oh.'' Was all Miroku could think at that the moment. His parents were dead? That meant that all that remained of the Higurashi were himself and –

"Miroku, who is at the door?" a young voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Our guardian, Mr. Naraku Onigumo.'' Miroku called back. Their Guardian looked up to see a girl of 11 years standing there at the top stair, a blindfold covering her eyes.

"Oh'' Kagome replied, unconsciously echoing her older brother earlier statement. She made her way down the stairway, her hand always on the banister.

"Kagome, go back to your room. I'll talk to you later.'' ordered Miroku. Kagome hesitated, before following Miroku's instructions and returning to her room.

'_Why do we have a Guardian? Where is mother and father?_' The young girl thought to herself. She nodded her head toward her brother and she slowly walked back into hers.

"Speaking of rooms, show me mine.'' Naraku ordered. Miroku decided that complying with his guardian's orders was the most sensible idea, at least for now.

"This way, Mr. Onigumo.'' He said, grabbing one of Naraku's bags for him.

**After seven years**

Living with Naraku was a living hell. Today was the young Kagome's 18th birthday, and today Naraku decided to make an 'important announcement'.

"What kind of accouchement you think he is going to make?'' Miroku whisper to his sister. Kagome's shrugged her shoulders.

"Miroku and Kagome, I have some great news.'' Their Guardian told them.

"What is that?'' Miroku asked, uninterestedly as he drank his mea.

"Kagome is to be married to Lord Inutaisho's youngest son, Inuyasha.'' Naraku declared calmly.

"What?!'' Screamed the eighteen year old. Miroku spat his blood drink out, causing it to get all over his sister. Kagome screamed outrage, at the thought of getting married and she angry whipped the blood off her dress. She turned toward her guardian voice's was and Yelled at him.

"What do you mean married?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0

"How could he do this to me?'' Kagome asked herself. She fell back on to her bed. Her blind folded was soak with her blood tears.

"Just think, Kagome, you will no longer have to deal with the ugly monkey Naraku anymore.'' Miroku told her as he stroke her hair, trying to bring herself comfort.

"But I don't even know who this Inuyasha person is is! All I know is he is the son of some famous lord and his name is Inuyasha.'' Kagome whisper to her brother

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure that everything will be fine.''

'_I hope so_.'

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o

Inuyasha stomped into his room and slammed his door. His father had just told him, that he was to wed some _human _blind girl, whom he did not even know her.

He grabs a vase and throws it against the wall. In his angry, he destroys his room. Inuyasha Taisho, the youngest son of the great Lord Inu Taisho. The great Lord Inu Taisho was a full vampire, and Inuyasha's mother was a human, which made Inuyasha half vampire and half human.

Inuyasha had beautiful white hair and he had these beautiful golden eyes. His body was very toned and unlike the tradition vampire, his skin had a skin golden tanned to it.

'_Why did Dad engage me to some blind wench_?' Inuyasha thought, as he pouted in the middle of his room thinking about his feature.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o

Kagome was getting ready for her wedding. She was dress in a beautiful satin white dress that showed her beautiful form and her long neck. Around her eyes was a new white satin blindfold around her eyes.

"Are you ready Kagome?'' asked Miroku

"I am ready as I ever going to be reply.'' She replied nervous and she grabbed her brother's arm, which he leads her to the church.

Inuyasha stood at the end of the aisle, wait for his human bride. When the doors of the great church open and it reveled his bride. She was walking down with her brother Miroku, and she was wearing a beautiful dress. Her veil did not allow her face to show. His bride's brother was pretty cool; he meets Miroku before the wedding. Miroku was very protective of his younger sister, which was why Inuyasha had some much respect for her brother-in-law.

When Kagome finally reach the end of the aisle her brother kissed her check and past her hand over to her groom and Inuyasha took it. Inuyasha noticed that her pale hand was much smaller then his and she had very small fingernails. The priests' start the ceremony and both Inuyasha zone out until his reached ˜ you now may kiss the bride.''

Inuyasha left up the veil of his bride and was met with beautiful rose lips. But around her bride eyes was a satin blindfold. Inuyasha didn't even seem to care, for he to kiss his bride's lips first. In the background an Inuyasha's parents were so proud and clapping. Kagome's brother just had a small sad smile on his face and Naraku just smirked from the bride's side of the church.

˜Just wait my pretty little Kagome, I have something special for you and your husband.'' thought Naraku

**Enjoyed it? Have a cookie for reading it and Read and Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Curse

Chapter Three

By Kagome13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

'_Just you wait my little Kagome, I have something special for you and your husband_.' thought Naraku

Her lips were incredible soft and she smelled of Jasmine and Lilies. Inuyasha continue to kiss his bride. Her skin felt like a silk against his rough hands touch her flawless skin. Behind the newly-married couple, they were surrounding by their families and friends. Inuyasha and Kagome soon had to take a breath.

Once they broke up, they both took a deep breath. Inuyasha looked at his blushing bride. Her blind-fold hides her eyes from him. He wondered what her eyes looked like under them. She was dress in a lovely white dress and her black hair flow down her back. Kagome could feel his stare on her. Her already checks turned bright redder if possible.

'_Woo what a kiss! Aak, I am blushing_?' thought Kagome

"It time to go party.'' heeded a very happy Miroku

"Come on.'' Inuyasha said, as he grabbed her hand and gentle led her to the Great hall. Since she couldn't see, he had to lead her there. She heard the music, and people scuffle around the room. The human guests that were invited to the wedding ate their dinners, while the vampires hang around and chatted to one another other. Inuyasha older half-brother Sesshomaru tried to suck the blood out of one of the human guest thru.

Inuyasha help direct his bride to her seat and once she was settling down; He sat down right by her. Kagome felt strange, her husband' hands were holding hers gentle and she noticed that his were very much larger then hers and had very long nails by the feel of them. She wished she was alone with her stranger-husband and asked him questions, and would love to see him through her hands.

Inuyasha looked at his wife. She was very beautiful, with her black hair hanging loose down her back. Even with the white blindfold she still looks stunning on her and it had a certain mysterious to his young bride, but what really got his curiosity were her eyes. Where they brown…green or were the traditional blue mist that he has seen on a blind person.

"Can I see you eyes?'' He asked without even thinking. '_Oh Crap_!' He thought to himself.

Kagome was startle at her husband's request to see her eyes. She turned to face where his voice came and told him shyly.

"Umm, not right now…Maybe later.

"But I am your husband.'' He said impatient, as he reached up to untie the fold.

"Yes, I know you're my husband, But you have to wait until tonight. When we are in privately I don't want anyone to see them'' Kagome told him, as she gentle put a hand on his.

"Oh, alright.'' He said disappoint

She smiled at him and thought. '_Maybe He not so bad._'

_**~Hour Later~**_

"It time for the happy couple to go to bed.'' Naraku told the guests and he ushered Kagome and Inuyasha up the stairs.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blush like crazy, for they know what everyone was expect of them. Even through Kagome couldn't see the guests around her; she could feel their stare on her, which it all bad for her. Inuyasha just want to kill her guardian. He chants inside his head. '_Don't kill the buffoon. Don't kill the buffoon. Don't kill the buffoon.'_ Inuyasha help Kagome out of her chair, and he help directed her to their room. She was still blushing, and she prayed that her husband would not ask her to perform for their marriage bed.

'_Please God; don't let him asked me to do it._' She prayed as they continued their walk up the stairs. They had arrived at their room, Inuyasha led her to their bed and gentle sat her on the bed. Inuyasha stood up and looked around his bedroom. The servants had changed his room greatly; it no longer looked like a bachelor pat. Kagome was sitting on a king sized bed, and they had put rose's pelts on the bed. He silent laugh, like his bride could see his room minus the roses pelts.

"Now Can I see you eyes?'' He asked

"Oh all right.'' she said as she untied her blind-fold and lift her eyes up to face her husband; Behind the white blind fold were to bright blue eyes, but what was strange about them. There were two red blood water-like drops at leaking out from the end of her eyes, and it smelt like blood to his vampire sense.

'_Blood_.' Inuyasha inscentily thought, as he stared and smell the red drops.

Her eyes were a beautiful blue-gray mist and with the sight and smell of blood, his hunger starts beat against his head; making him wants to lick of the blood from her check.

''Can I put my blind fold back on?'' Kagome asked nervously. She felt his stare on her. She made people uncomfortable, when they see her eyes, especially the crying blood part.

''Mm, sure''

She reties the blind-fold around her eyes.

''Why are do you crying blood?'' Inuyasha asked as he watches his bride finish tying the cloth.

"The light bother my eyes and I don't want people to feel uncomfortable around me.'' Kagome said sadly.

"Is crying blood part of your curse?'' asked Inuyasha, as he reminded what his father told him about his bride.

"_Inuyasha, I have something to tell you about your bride-to-be.'' Inutaisho told his youngest son._

"_What that? She has 6 legs and two heads.'' His son replies curtly._

"_No, Inuyasha. She is cruse with rather strange powers, which makes her different from humans. So watch out for anything weird also her older brother is cruse too.'' Inutaisho told his son. _

_Inuyasha just nodded his head toward his father and lay back to bed._

Kagome was startle to hear that he knew about her curse, she thought Naraku had told her husband's family some tragedy story about her losing her sight or something of that nature.

"How did you know?''

"Naraku told my father about it, and he told me that both you and your brother are curse.''

"Oh'' Kagome said, as she started to fidget with her hands. The room was silence for a couple minutes. She still had the urge to run her hands over his face and see what he looked.

"Can I touch your face?''

"What!!" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

"Well, I can't see you. I can only see through my hands, you know.'' Kagome said, as she smiled at her husband's react.

"Oh, okay.'' He said, as he kneed in front of her and grabbed her hands; putting them on his checks.

She felt him kneed down and felt his hands touches hers. She gentle strokes both of his checks, then she gazed his noses and eyes. Then she strokes his lips. Inuyasha enjoyed the attention that he was getting from his bride. Her gently touches made him feel at ease and sleepy.

"What color is your hair?'' she asked as she ran her hand through it.

"My hair is white ''

"And your eyes?'' She asked

"They Are Amber.'' He told her. She put her hands in his hair, running her hands against the silk locks. Her finger brushed against a soft silky ear. Inuyasha gasped, as she starts to rub both his ears. He starts to the growl. The ear attentions cause him to growl, which startle Kagome. She thought she was hurting him. She stopped rubbing his ears.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?'' She asked

''No, that okay.'' Inuyasha said, as he opened his eyes to watch his bride. He noticed that let out a big yawn, which let him known that she was tired.

"It time to go to bed.'' He told her; He helps her find her nightgown and turned around when she was changing into it. He changed into a pair of comfort sleeping pants.

"Okay, I am ready.'' Kagome told him. He helped her into the bed, and he then settle himself on his side of the bed.

Kagome quickly fell asleep in her new bed, and Inuyasha rolled over and gentle warped his arms around his wife; and peaceful fell asleep next to his wife.

_**~Kagome's Dream~**_

_**Blood was everywhere, on the ground, the bed. She looked everywhere and noticed there was a body on the ground. She notices that she didn't have her blindfold with her. So she saw everything blurring around her. She crawled on the blood floor to the body and she let out a blood curly scream. The body on the ground was her brother Miroku, and she then felt a pressure behind her. She turned and saw a blurred figure of a man with long dark brown hair; he was carrying a knife.**_

_**He charged toward her, and she let out another blood-curly screaming and woke up with her blood tears soaking her blindfold.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Edited

The Curse

Chapter Four

Don't Own Inuyasha

Last time:

_**He charged toward her, and she let out another blood-curly screaming and woke up with her blood tears soaking her blindfold.**_

Earth shattering screams wake him up. Inuyasha sat up and saw his wife crying and sobbing in her sleep. He heard her say "please no, I beg you no!" He saw that her blood-like tears had soaked the blindfold. He shook her and called her name.

"Kagome…Kagome…Wake up.''

Kagome could feel her blood tears soak through her blind fold. The Sight and smell of the blood, made Inuyasha want to bite down on his wife's neck and suck on her blood.

She let a harsh sob, the nightmare really frightening her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his frighten wife, she will went into his arms, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Kagome, What is wrong? Did you have a bad dream?'' He asked as he stroked her hair.

"The Dream I had…" She gasp for air. "Someone had killed my brother Miroku. Then they came after me with a knife.'' She told him.

Inuyasha was curious, was his wife nightmare just a dream or could she actually see some form of the future. If the dream was true, then Inuyasha and his clan would have to watch out for Miroku, because Inuyasha's didn't want his new wife to be grief for a dead brother in their first year of marriage.

Another then fact the nightmare had scared Kagome; her blood was calling to Inuyasha. He had drunk his dinner before his wedding, but that was a couple hours ago. Her blood smell so sweet that he could feel his teeth length even through her tears slowly started to slow done. He hungered to taste her blood. So he untied her blind fold, revels her mist blue-gray eyes and saw the trails of blood from her eyes. One small red blood tear fell down her face and he leaned in closer and licks the tear.

Kagome let out a small gasp as she felt her husband's tongue bush against her check, licking the blood off her face. She was shock to feel his tongue, she then remember that her new husband was actually a vampire. And her blood tears actually made him hunger. That one small lick of her blood almost made Inuyasha unravels; the taste of her was so sweet and tangy.

Inuyasha cleared her face of the blood tears and will his gentle rubbing of her face and stroking her hair; calmed her down.

"Better?" he asked

"Yes, thank you for being so kind.'' She told him, as she searched for her blindfold.

Inuyasha had her blindfold. "I don't like you wearing a blind fold.'' He told her

"Inuyasha, I don't either, but I need to have something to cover my eyes from the sunlight. Otherwise, I will start crying'' She told her husband, as she stared at her husband.

"I know about that but you eyes are so pretty.'' Inuyasha said, as he cupped her check, and stared into her blue-gray eyes.

"Let go back to sleep." Kagome said shyly, as she blushed brightly

"Okay."Inuyasha told her; he smiles at her. Inuyasha and Kagome fell back to sleep in each other arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o00

"Kanna, did you found out where they hide the jewel?'' a dark figure asked.

"Yes, master. Lord Inuyasha has it, he shall gave it to his bride.'' said the pale looking girl, holding a mirror.

Kanna is a slave to this unknown figure. She had white hair and soulless black eyes.

"He is, is he?"

"Yes, Master.'' said Kanna

"Well than we just have to find a way to get that jewel then.''

"I will find a way, my master.'' said Kanna

"Good then." smirked her master.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha woke up at sun set. He was hunger for some blood, but he didn't want to leave Kagome by herself, especially in her new home. He glanced at her sleeping form. _His wife, _he thought proudly. When his father told him that he was taking a bride, he was furious. But secretly he did want a wife, someone to love and cuddle with. Just like his parents have.

Inuyasha bend down to kiss her on the check and whispered in ear."Time to wake up, Kagome.''

She moaned in her sleep and snuggles back into her pillow. She felt someone by her, gentle shake her. "Come on, Wake up.''

"No" She moaned, as she rolled over.

"Yes, now wake up. I am hungry.'' Inuyasha told her, as he shook him harder.

"All right, all right. I am up." She said, as she slowly got up.

"Good now let go get dress, either wise I will eat you.'' He told her in a teasing manner. Kagome smiled. Her husband was putting an effort to be kind and friendly to her.

"Fine."

Inuyasha helped her get dress then helped her find her way down to the kitchen. He had one of human chef make her pancakes, and eggs while he drank his blood dinner. He continues to just stare at his bride, she was so pretty and even through she was blind; she didn't let it affect her.

"I am done'' Kagome said, as she pushes her plate away from her.

He grabbed her hand and they went back to their room, and Kagome went back to sleep, while Inuyasha left her to go wandered around his family grounds. When he stepped out the castle, he senses an unfamiliar presence on his land. So he hunts for his prey and as he hunts this man, he realized the man was no stranger, somehow he knows who was. Inuyasha continued to stalk hid prey, but the man seems to know he was been followed.

Inuyasha got impatience and attack the man. The man had blue eyes and his black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. He was dress in fancy-fur clothes. The man dodged Inuyasha's attack.

''Hello dog-trud'' said the man

''Kouga.'' growled Inuyasha

''Yes, vampire. Are you hunger for some blood.'' taunted Kouga, as he moved around Inuyasha.

''Stop moving around, stupid wolf.'' said Inuyasha, as he clawed to attack the wolf

Kouga laugh at him "No way. It has been fun, but I am not here to see you. I'm here to see your father.''

The wolf left Inuyasha alone, and he growled at the empty space. '_Stupid Wolf.' _He then continued to scan his lands, to make sure no body else was on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome slept in her bed dreaming of happy thoughts, until she woke up by a loud bang sound. Startle, she slowly got out of her warm bed to find what the noise was.

She touched the walls around her room to find the door. She continued to walk down the hallway make sure she always touch a wall. Once she got to the end of the hall, she felt something sharp against her blindfold cause it to be cut from her face.

Her blindfold fell to the floor because her eyes immediate to well up with her blood tears. helpless and With her eyes wide open, she saw a stain glass window in front of her and She saw a blur figure in front of her. The being looked like it was getting closer and closer to the stain glass window. Then it went through the window, because the Shards of glass cut into her face and body. Kagome fell down to the ground and the dark figure crutch over her. Slowly its rise a hand which was holding a knife and the knife slowly starts to decease to kill Kagome.

She could see the silver blade. She got scared and starts to back up, by using her hands. The shard glass cut into her hands and feet, as she continued to back up and the dark figure continued to pressure her.

She let out a whimpered. The dark figure raised it knife and Kagome let out a scream, the dark figure purged it knife into her shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Inuyasha was holding his victim. A poor warding old man. Inuyasha drank the man blood, but then he heard a scream, which the scream oddly sound like Kagome. He carelessly dropped the old man's body on the ground and starts to run home.

He ran as fast as he could to save to her and He found her in the hallway, with a dark figure standing over her with a bloody knife in its hand. She was crying and clinched her wounded shoulder. Inuyasha saw the blood from Kagome's wounded and the creature's knife too. This had shed her blood.

Inuyasha could fell his anger, start to boil. He attack the creature, but instant of meeting with flesh and blood. He meets with air. The dark figure disappears into smoke, right in front of him. It used the window to escape.

Inuyasha ran toward Kagome. He saw that her wound on her shoulder. There was blood on her dress and on her face. She was crying and her tears were blood. Inuyasha gentle picked up his wife and carried her into their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed. He ripped the top part of her dress. Kagome did not notice that her husband's was doing. For she was knock out.

Kagome had her under top on. So Inuyasha was not allowed to see her breast. Inuyasha was still hunger and Kagome's blood looked so sweet. He gentle starts to lick the blood from her shoulder.

Once her shoulder was cleaning. Inuyasha continued to licked and kiss Kagome's skin. Until he got to her pressure point on her neck. He licked it once, then he bite into her neck, dawning more of her blood. Once he knows that she need more blood. He stopped his feeding.

He did not close the two fang marks, because he wants to be a mark on her. He sat up from his spot and he bite into his wrist. He put his bloody wrist to Kagome's blue lips. He used his physic powers to force her to drink his blood, unnoticed.

Once he knew that Kagome had an enough blood. He closed the wounded on his wrist. He saw that on Kagome's lips was a trail of blood. He leaned and licks her lips. He gave her a gentle kiss and left at that. He left the room to go and feed again.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o

Kouga walked into Inutaisho's mansion. One of the servants directed him to the study room. Standing in front of the window was a giant man with white hair.

"Hello Kouga.'' said the man

"Hello Inutaisho. I have came to discussion with your-''

"I know why you have came here.'' interrupted Inutaisho

"Oh, well my tribe that you gave us the Shikon jewel.'' said Kouga

"I cannot"

"Why not?"

"I gave it to my son, Inuyasha who is going to gave it to his wife.'' Inutaisho said calmly

"What!!" Kouga's voice echoed through out the house.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

EDITED

The Curse

Chapter Five

By Kagome

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

_**Thanks For all Your Reviews…I LOVE THEM!! I honestly keep every review both positive or negative in a folder on my email, because I love reading them when I need inspiration for these stories. Keep on reviewing, Please. More reviews=longer chapters and faster updates.**_

_**Enjoying Reading -_^**_

_**Last Time: "What!!" Kouga's voice echoed through out the house.**_

An angry Kouga glared at the Great Vampire Inutaisho. If looks could kill, his glared would have killed Inutaisho unless three times by time.

"What do you mean? You gave the jewel to your son.'' He asked. One of his thick black eyebrows started to twitch uncortablely.

"As I said before I gave the jewel to Inuyasha and He is planning to give it to my new daughter-in-law. You will have to ask Inuyasha for the jewel. He may not have given the jewel to my new daughter-in-law.'' Inutaisho told the enraged wolf.

"You bastard.'' Kouga called him. He walked out of the study.

"Kouga, the Shikon Jewel had been in our family forever. Why should I give it to you? I mean, you're our clan enemy. A werewolf, who hates my son and my family.'' Inutaisho cried out

"Whatever.'' Kouga told him, as he flipped the bird to the Vampire leader. "Stupid vampire.'' Kouga muttered, as he left the vampire clan's home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0

Inuyasha sat down next to his wife and watch her sleep. She lies on her back. Her black hair had a tint of blue in it. Her hair spread across the pillow. Her skin was very pale, but she looked like an angel

He gentle stroke her check, while he waits for her to wake up. Inside Kagome's body, the blood that he had given her start to take control of her organs, destroy her human organs, and repaired them with a vampire. Her breathing starting to hitch and her blood started to tremble and she broke out in a sweat. She start cough out blood. Her body was trying to get ready off the human blood in her.

Kagome started to cry from the insane pain that was in her gut causing her to gag from her transformation. She let out a sob, and gagging as the blood came out her mouth. The horrible smell of the vomit made Inuyasha wince, and he got a bucket for her. He gentle started to stroke her head and held it for her, so she won't get her hair dirt from her vomit.

"I'm sorry. You are going to be okay. I promise.'' said Inuyasha as he mummer the words to her.

Soon Kagome went unconscious from the pain, and Inuyasha got a washcloth to wash over her face. He out her back in bed then he clean their room. Then he rejoins in bed with her, and he put his arms around her. He couldn't wait to see her transformation complete and whether his blood would heal her eyes.

0o0oo0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

In the forest, sitting on the rock was the evil master. You could not see his dace, for his face was in the shadows. Coming out of the trees was the shadow assassinate.

"Did you kill her?'' asked the shadow master

"No Milord, her husband came when I was about to.'' said the dark assassinate bowing his head in shame.

"He did, did he?'' the dark master asked mockery.

"Yes, my lord.'' said the dark assassinator's

"Well, then I guess that means you just have to die.'' The dark master said; as he punches right throw the shadow assassinator's stomach. He took out the assassinator's heart and let the corpse fall to the floor. "Pity.'' He said, as he left the corpse on the floor and left the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome woke up from her nap, she found that Inuyasha was sleeping right next to her. She gazed up at his blur face and saw his blur little dog ears would twitch every so offend. When he senses something graze against his ears. She gentle start to pet them and she found them to they were SO SOFT!!

Inuyasha felt a hand gentle stroke against his ears and found himself looking at his wife's face. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Good morning.''

"Morning.'' murmur Inuyasha as he rolled over and got of their bed.

"I am hungry.'' said Kagome as she pats her belly; just as her stomach let out a loud growl.

Inuyasha smiled at her comment and he grabbed hold of her hand pulling her out of the bed.

They slowly walk to the kitchen hand and hand. Kagome saw blur shapes as she walked to the kitchen, since she didn't have her blindfold on. Her stomach continues to growl but the thought of food made her feel sick. Also, she could hear Inuyasha's heart beat and his blood running through his veins.

"Inuyasha.'' Kagome whisper, as she tugged on her husband's shirt.

The worry in her voice made him nervous, he stops walking and looked at his young wife, and he asked her

"Yes, Kagome. What's wrong?''

"I don't fell very well. I'm hungry but the thought of food make me feel sick.'' She told him.

"Oh.'' He said

"And I can also hear the rush of your blood and your heart beat. It really freaking. Did something happen last night with that crazy man? Like did he inject me with some weird juice? '' Said Kagome as she looked at him

"Umm, Kagome. You a vampire now. I gave you some of my blood last night. Don't you remember it?"

"No''

"Well, you are now. That means no more human food for you…well not really. You can, but it won't santificitsed the hunger. ''

"Oh…'' She said, as she stares off into the distance.

"Yes, so you still hungry?'' He asked

"Yes, I'm starving.'' She told him angrily.

Inuyasha smirked "Good.'' Then he grabbed her hand then they continue on their way.

"Where the hecks are we going?'' Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha continues to smirk at his wife's shock in her voice. He had a good idea. He wants to kiss her, so he and she walked into the living and his started to kiss her on her lips. She was shocked at first but then she started to relax and respond to his kisses. Inuyasha enjoyed kissing her. Her lips were very soft and her breathes taste like strawberries and loves the taste of them

"Inuyasha!!! Kagome, Where are you?? You two better not be making out.'' Kagome's older brother called out to them. When Inuyasha heard his brother-in-law's voice. He quick step away from his wife and this cause his wife to be very upset with her brother. She glared at her brother as he stepped into the living room.

Miroku walked into the living and found his sister glaring at him and his brother-in-law looked angry with him. His sister hair was a mess and her lips were slightly swollen.

"So how was it last night, Kagome?? Mm, did you enjoy it?'' Miroku told her teasily.

Kagome's check blush at her brother remarks and stuttered to tell him

"N...o...''

Miroku laughed out loud. It was so funny to see his little sister and her husband blushed.

"Shut up! What they hell do you want Miroku!'' Inuyasha said

"Nothing, just visiting and see how you are treating my little sister.'' Miroku said, as he kiss his sister' on her check.

"Your seen her, now get the hell out.'' Inuyasha told him angrily

"Why? So you can make out with my sister again.'' Miroku reply smoothly

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed

"That none of your business.'' Kagome told her brother.

Miroku laughed

"Shut up, you stupid idiot! Kagome, tell your brother to shut up before I kick his butt.'' Inuyasha said angrily

"Kagome, are you going to allow him to beat me up, your brother.'' Miroku said as he pouted at his sister. Kagome thought about it

"Sure and I will help him too.'' She told him, gave him an evil smile.

"Thank you.'' Inuyasha told her, gave her a peck on the check then chased after her brother. Kagome laughed at her brother's screams as her husband chased him

She smiled at her family....

0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00

Kouga stood before his master. This man controls the werewolves and he want the Shikon no tama for himself. The master was a cruel and angry man, and he would not stop to get that jewel.

"Master, Inutaisho said he gave the jewel to his filthy half-breed son Inuyasha, for a wedding gift to the bride.'' Kouga told the master.

"Kouga, you disappoint me. I thought you were smart enough to know that I don't accepted failure very well now. Just looked at the last person who failed me. What happen to him? Oh, yes He is died. "The Master told the werewolf, whom winced at the threat that was looming over Kouga's head.

"Now, I will give you one more chance to proof yourself and worthy to live. Otherwise, you will end up like this guy.'' the master said as he throws a head at Kouga. The head rolled in front of Kouga and he saw it was the dark assinastor's head. The sight of the head causes his stomach to jerk.

"Yes, my master.'' said Kouga as he bowed to the master.

"You must kill Inuyasha's wife and if you fail me in this, you shall end up like him.''

Kouga nodded his head, and gulp at the thought about the threat.

"Yes, my master.''

"Good then,'' said the master as he smirked and warm his hands together.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo  
Inutaisho looked his documents, while he was looking over them. He thought about his human wife. She died when Inuyasha was 10 years old. She refused to be turned into vampire and he had respected her wish. But he wished she had changed her mind and she would have survived that horrible cold.

He continues to think about his wife while looking over his document. When one of his servants told him that Naraku was there to see him and told his servant to let him in. Naraku walked into the study and Inutaisho got up from his desk to shake Naraku's hand.

"Yes, Naraku what do I earned this pleasant visit?'' Inutaisho asked, giving him a smile.

Naraku walked around Inutaisho's study looking at all his knick nicks and touch everything.

"So how is Kagome and Inuyasha?''

"They are good. Inuyasha is planning on giving her a present.''

"What for?''

"Why, a wedding present, of course'' Naraku keep quiet as he continued to go through Inutaisho's thing, which cause Inutaisho to get irritated.

"Naraku, want do you want??'' Inutaisho said angrily

"This.'' Said Naraku as one of his tangle arm went straight into Inutaisho's chest and ripped out his heart. Inutaisho's lifeless body fell to the ground and Naraku turned his arm back into his human arm again. Then he walks out of the house. None of the servant saw him and He walked outside and throws the dead great dog demon's heart away.

Inuyasha continued to chase Miroku around the house. One of the servants stops Inuyasha from killing his brother-in-law and the servant told Inuyasha the disrupted news. His father had been murder and Inuyasha run toward his father's study, to find his father's body on the ground. There was a big hole through his chest. Inuyasha kneed down beside his father's body.

He drew his dead father's body close to him and He looked at his father's face. He eyes start to water. As He allows a couple of his red-blood tears to fall down. Standing behind him was Kagome and her brother. Miroku watched Inuyasha as he weep over his father. Kagome listen to his husband's sobs, as he mourns of his father's death. She looked down at the floor and said a silent prayer for her father's soul.

_**Here Chapter 5, edited complete sorry for the wrong version…Ha-ha….So read and enjoy.^_~ Please leave reviews and thanks again.**_

_**Kagome**_


	6. Chapter 6

Edited

The Curse

Top of Form

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

_**So here the next chapter. Yeah. Thank you for all the lovely reviews...I am done with school for the summer. YEAH!! I am SO SAD about Michael Jackson. I love his music and he will be greatly mourned. So for bad grammer and spelling. So here the chapter...yeah!!**_

Inuyasha cried over his father's body. _Who killed his father? _Inuyasha swore that he would find the killer and make them pay. Kagome stood behind him, mourning her father-in-law and watch Inuyasha cried over his father's death. Kagome knew what it felt to lose a parent. _She could remember the pain when Miroku came into her room and told her the news._

……

_**Miroku came into his little sister's room. He lightly knocked on the door.'' Come in'' He found her sitting there on her bed, staring off into a distance. Miroku walked in and took a sit next to his sister. He gently picks her hand up and holds it tightly.**_

_**He took a big breath and told his sister the news.**_

"_**Kagome, Remember that I told you mom and dad went to London for this season.'' Miroku told her, as he stares down.**_

_**Kagome nodded her head.**_

"_**Well, yesterday they were inn carriage accident. They will not becoming home.'' He told her.**_

_**Kagome was shock, her body went totally still as She could felt her eyes well up with her blood-tears. She felt them sinking through her blindfold and She let a small sobbed out. Miroku saw that the news had her hard on. He pulled her into a fierce hug. She cried on her brother's shoulders for hours.**_

…

Kagome felt her eyes tearing up from the old memories that flew in her mind. She watches as her husband stood up. He told one of the servants, to get his father's body prepared for his cremation.

Inuyasha turned to face both Kagome and Miroku. He told Miroku "Go get my brother Sesshomaru. He should be in Western Mountains with his mate Rin. Bring them back for father's Cremation.''

Miroku knew what it felt to lose someone, so he follows Inuyasha's order. Kagome came up and touch Inuyasha trying to offer him some comfort. But he moved away and stunned away from her touch.

"Don't touch me.''

Kagome was hurt with his words, tears streaming down her own checks.

"You think you are the only one who lost someone dear to you. While I've lost both my parents when I was young. So don't give me your attitude.''

Kagome walk out of the room and leave him to think of what she had said. She somehow mange to get back to her room, without Inuyasha's help. She flump on their bed and cried into her pillows. Her blood-tears staining her white pillow with them.

_How dare he think he was the only one who suffers from the lost of a parent. I could help him get through this difficult time. _She thought to herself as she let out a sob before falling to sleep with tears on her face.

Inuyasha watched at his wife, left in tears. He wanted to follow her and tell her how sorry he was but his pride won't let him. He took a seat behind his father's desk, looking over his dead father's things.

_Why would somebody murder my father? _Inuyasha thought. He looked around the room; search for any clues to gave him a sign of the murder. He found a brown arm tentacle, but Inuyasha didn't think much of it.

Inuyasha waited until his brother and his mate coming back to the castle. Sesshomaru walked into the room with a blank face. He was one that never shown any outward emotion, but his mate Rin was the one who had enough emotion for the both of them. She had tears in her eyes. She was blowing her noise with a hankeship.

Sesshomaru's father had treated her just like a daughter. She was so sad that the only man, whom she thought of a father, was dead now. She ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug. She cried on his shoulder. She continues to sob as Sesshomaru stare at his brother.

He nods toward his half brother. "Rin let go of Inuyasha. Little Brother the cremation shall take tomorrow and I have the servants take care of father's body. We are all have to rest it has been a difficult time for all of us....''

Inuyasha let go of Rin, and nodded his head. Rin left the room and continue to cries. Sesshomaru looked at his brother as he looked around and he told Inuyasha. "The Murder will pay for the pain he has cause to the family.'' Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Sesshomaru left the room and follow his wife. Inuyasha walk to his room and He felt a dread coming onto him. He was scared; he wife was mad at him and would yell at him.

What would he do? He snapped at her. How would she act, when he walk into the room. They have just been married for two days.

He took a big breath, walking into the room. He walked into the room and saw the candle light flick in the dark. Inuyasha tip toe to his bed and he leaned over the bed to find his wife sleeping. He saw the blood tears on stain on her pillow.

Inuyasha's stomachs tighten in guilt. He felt guilt for making her crying. But he was in such pain, and he felt like he needs to yell at somebody. His father had just die and that brought back old memories of when his mother had died.

**A little Inuyasha watched as his father set his dead mother's body on fire. He watched as her body went up into smoke and His father stood next him, he grabbed his father hand. **

**Inuyasha let himself cry and he remember asking his father "Is mommy is Heaven?''**

**Inutaisho looked at his baby son. He watched his son's big amber eyes fill with tears for his mother.**

"**Yes, I am sure. She is.''**

**Inuyasha tried to smile to his father, but fail. He grabbed his little arms around his father legs and cried.**

Inuyasha let a sigh out. He crawled into bed. He was trying to figure a way to apologize to Kagome in the morning. He slowly fall asleep tries to come up with a plan.

Miroku walked back to the Higurashi mansion, He enters into the door and He found Naraku sitting at the head chair of their family dinner table.

"Where have you been?'' Naraku asked him.

"Why do you need to know? I am old even to take care of myself!'' Miroku told his guardian angrily.

"That is true. But I am scared for your safety.''

"I was visiting my sister. Her husband's father had just been murder.''

"Oh really, what a pity.'' Naraku said as he stood up from the table. He left Miroku staring at his distant figure.

_What a strange man he is_

_0o00o00o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o00o0o_

Inuyasha wake up the next morning and was feeling like crap. He looked to his side and fined his wife still sleeping. He leans in to kiss her. He kissed her check and He then whisper into her ear "I am sorry''

Kagome woke up to her husband's kiss. She thought of that it was a sweet gesture. Then when she heard his soft apologize, she felt herself smile. She then turned over to face her husband. She whisper to him

"I forgiven you.''

Inuyasha felt satisfied at himself, for now his wife was not mad at him anymore. He rolled off the bed, and told his wife to get dress.

Kagome listen to her husband and she found the dress that the servant put out for her. She dresses in a black dress in honor of her husband's father. Inuyasha also got dress in a black outfit; He helped his wife out of their room. At the bottom of the stairs were Sesshomaru, Rin and Miroku. All waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome.

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at the bottom of the stairs. Sesshomaru turn to his brother and asked "You're ready.''

Since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was vampire the crematory was at night. They arrive at the burial site, where Inuyasha's family has been burned for century.

Inuyasha's father was set up at big concrete box. He was dress in his finest clothes. His silver hair was brushed and washed. He had two gold coins over his eyes. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left their wife's side and both of them grabbed a torch.

They looked at each other and nodded. They lit their father's body on fire. Since Kagome could not see the fire itself. She could smell it. Rin was crying and shaking. Her husband came to her and gave her a hug. Inuyasha stood next to his wife.

Miroku watched the couple and how they react to this sudden death. His sister had tears sinking through her blindfold. Inuyasha stare at his father's body burning. Sesshomaru and his wife hugged each other.

Inuyasha stare at his father body. He will miss his father annoying habits, as butting into his business. Setting him up with Kagome. Now as he thinks about. He didn't mind now, that his father had bugged in since now he was married to Kagome.

Kagome kept to herself as they returned to the house. Inutaisho was kind leader; a lot of people had come to his furnal. Kagome could smell all the different scents all around her. Since the day she drank Inuyasha's blood. Her sense has been changing. She felt no longer home inside her body. She keeps this changing that was happen to herself until she found out what is wrong with her. Inuyasha was talking to the people around them and he left her to herself.

In the shadows, something lurks behind Kagome. Since nobody was pay attention to Kagome. The shadow came and grabbed Kagome. She tried to fight the shadow, but the shadow knocks her out. It carried her outside the castle and into the forest. Her struggle has caused her to lose one of shoes.

After all the clan had left the castle. Inuyasha looked around for his wife. He looked high and low but he could not find her. He asked her brother and Sesshomaru but they told him they had don't see her in awhile.

Inuyasha continue his search, he found Kagome's shoe. He thought to himself. He looked at the floor, he found foot steps. Some looking like that the was the struggle. Somebody had taken his wife. Inuyasha eyes turn red as he gripped his wife's shoe in his hand. Inuyasha thought to him

_Who __**Dares**__ takes __**MY WIFE?**_

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Curse

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Here is Chapter you like and enjoy. Review Please

Inuyasha let out a furious roar, when he discovers that his wife had been kidnapped. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and two purple stripes appeared onto his checks and He could feel the vampire in his blood wanted to be release.

That part went to destroyed something and have it bleed. He clenched his hands into fists; He could fell his claws dig into the palm of his hands. He then ran into the main hall, where Miroku and Sesshomaru were standing.

"Somebody had taken Kagome!'' Inuyasha shout to them.

Miroku was shocked; his little sister was somehow taken away.

"What? What do you mean Kagome was kidnapped?'' Miroku shout back at Inuyasha

"Just as I said!! Now get your butt up and help me find the bastards that took my wife.'' Inuyasha demand. Sesshomaru stared at his brother with a bored face on.

"Clam down, little brother. We will find your wife.''

"Yes, Inuyasha. Clam down, We will find her.'' Rin said, as she deceased down the stair and found her men in her family arguing.

"Okay,'' Inuyasha said, as he slowly let a breath out, and then he ran out the main hall.

"Well that weird.'' Rin said, as she watches Inuyasha run out the room. Both Sesshomaru and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement.

Inuyasha stormed back into the main hall, and grabbed both his brother and his brother-in-law by the shoulders and dragged them outside. He yelled at them.

"Your guys are coming with me!''

"Bye Honey.'' Rin waved to her husband faded figure.

Kagome woke up to find herself chain to a wall. She could feel the hard pavement wall against her back and legs. She also felt the chains on both her wrists and her ankles. She starts to fight against them trying to get herself lose from their bonds. She soon got tired of fighting and slowly just hangs against the wall.

She heard a laugh, the laugh sound oddly familiar to her and the laugh sound sinister and creepy, which made Kagome very frightening. She whimpered out

"Who is that?''

The laugh starts up again and this time it was closer to her. At the moment Kagome cruse the bloody blindfold against her eyes, since she couldn't see anything. She just heard the footsteps that seem to be getting closer to her.

"Sweet Kagome, can't you tell who I am?'' The owner of voice told.

Kagome felt a cold touch to her face. The man's hand was cold and he was touching her lips and her checks. When she felt the hand against her face, her heart speed up as she realized who it was.

"Naraku?''

"Ah, very good. My dear.'' Naraku said, as he withdrew his hand. He let out another sinister laugh.

"Why did you do this? Why did you kidnapped me?'' She asked, as she fought against her bonds.

"Why did I do this?'' Naraku said. He walked back and forth in front of her. "Mmm, let me think.''

"Well let say call this payback, for all those years I was stuck with you and your stupid annoying older brother.''

Kagome still quiet as she thought of someway to get out of.

"I thought, in return for you. I shall get the Shikon no tama, but Inutaisho was a hog and just gave me money.'' He said with a snarl.

Kagome was startle about hearing this news. She didn't know she pay for. _'I was brought?'_

"Oh, look here. It looks like I let the news out. Yes, Kagome nobody wants you. I had to sell you, a blind girl and how does that feel?'' Naraku told her, with a smirk.

Kagome felt the tears, welling up in her eyes. She tired to stay strong, but the tears leak out. They soaked through blindfold. She could smell the blood tears and feel them come down her face.

"Oh, look here. I made poor Kagome is cry. Here let me undo your blindfold.'' Naraku teased her as she felt him losing the blindfold.

She tried to hide her tears by put her face in her shoulder. She didn't want this monster to see the tears. But she couldn't hide from him.

"Oh, poor Kagome.''

Naraku let out another evil laugh as he left Kagome there in the prison and Kagome let out another sob.

Inuyasha was on his hands and knees smelling for Kagome. He moved a little when he got a scent and then he ran towards the way Kagome scent was leading them. Behind him, Miroku and Sesshomaru follow shortly.

"Are we there yet?'' Miroku whined to Inuyasha.

"Shut up, Miroku. I am trying to get her scent here.'' Inuyasha told him, as he got back on to his knees.

"Fine.'' Miroku said with a pout, as he cross his arms and continue to follow the crazed vampire.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku continue to search for Kagome.

"So how is the spell going?'' Naraku asked a mysterious woman, who looked over her cauldron, she put some weird brush in the pot and it boiled.

"It is going very well, my master.'' The woman told.

"Good. I want everything perfect when Inuyasha and his brothers arrive.'' He told her with a smirk.

So here is the next chapter. Hoped you like!! Sorry for grammar and spelling marks as usual. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

The Curse

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

_**Here the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy them and please ignore the grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

"Stop dragging your feet, Miroku! We have to find Kagome!'' Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"I am coming, I am coming. You guys do realize that I don't have a demon speed or anything like that.'' Miroku told them, as he walked slow behind them.

"Shut up! And keep walking. She closes by.'' Inuyasha said as he sniffs the ground for the secret

"Are you sure?''

"Yes, he is.'' Sesshomaru said as he walks into the forest. "I think I found where they have taken her''

"Where?'' Inuyasha asked, he walk to where his brother was. Miroku followed him.

"There.'' Sesshomaru pointed to an abandoned and dark castle.

"Good.'' Inuyasha said as he starts to walk to the castle.

Kagome arms were starting to ach. She really wants to bring them down, but since they were chain up. She could not move them or even scratch her own nose.

"Master, Inuyasha and his family is across the front'' a woman voice said. The voice false sweet.

"Deal with them Kagura. I must keep our guest entraining'' Naraku told the woman.

"As you wish, my master.'' The voice told Naraku. The wind suddenly starts to pick up and speed away. Kagome felt her hair moving all around her.

Naraku laughed. "That Kagura, I don't know what I am going to do with her.'' He told her.

Kagome start to get nervous again. What was that strange woman going to do to Inuyasha? Was Sesshomaru and Miroku here as while?

"Don't worry my pet? The battle will be over soon.'' She wishes she could glare at him, just for a moment. He was starting to get on her nervous.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku step onto the castle front's lawn. Inuyasha start to yell at the castle.

"HEY YOU!! GAVE ME BACK MY WIFE AND I MAY LET YOU LIVE!!''

Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other and they listen to Inuyasha's yells his demands. The Wind suddenly start to pick up and the dirt, dust starting blowing every which way. From the dirt and shadow was a woman.

She was dress in a red- white stripped Kimono. Her brown hair pulled back into a high bun. Her red-brown eyes flashed at the sight of the three men. In Her right hand was fan. She smirked at them.

"WHO ARE YOU? And where is Kagome?'' Inuyasha demand

"I am Kagura of the Wind and as for your wife, which is none of your damn business.'' Kagura told them, as she spread her fan open.

Inuyasha growl. "Then if you don't tell me, then I shall kill you.'' He said, as he pulled out his sword. The sword turn into a huge fang, and Inuyasha got into battle stance. He charges at the woman.

Behind them were Sesshomaru and Miroku watching the fight? Miroku turned to Sesshomaru and nod to him "What do you think he wants us to do?'' He asked

"Get Kagome out of this Hell hole.'' Sesshomaru said coldly. He starts to walk toward the castle.

"Oh''

Miroku follow him. Inuyasha was fight with that wind woman. At this point, you could not tell who would win the fight.

"WIND SCAR!'' Inuyasha Shout.

Kagura send the wind right back at him. Inuyasha mange to dodge his own attack. But the forest behind them was not so lucking. Inuyasha's attack destroys everything in sight. Inuyasha continue to attack Kagura.

Sesshomaru and Miroku got into the castle, and guess who they found. The found Naraku sitting on some throne made out of bones. Miroku was in a state of shock. His sister was chain to walk and Naraku was on some time of bones.

"Well look do we have here.'' Naraku smirked

"We should have known that it was you, Naraku.'' Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

"Yes, indeed.'' He said, as he stood up from his chair.

"But why?'' Miroku asked

"Why?''

To be continued…

Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer; Don't Own Inuyasha

**A/N: Here is Chapter 9, I hope you like it. Sorry for it be short. The story is almost over, I can't believe it. It has taken me like what 4 years or so to complete. Thanks again for the reviews I love them and keep them coming please. So read and review. P.S, Sorry for the grammar and Spelling Mistakes.**

"Why?'' Naraku asked them, as he smirks at them. "Well let see. You had my mother's born at the stake, just because she was playing with harmless witchcraft.''

"You're Abigail Bowman's son?'' Miroku asked him, as he watches the man in front of him stood up from his throne like chair, and stood in front of them.

Inuyasha huffed and puff as he glared at the woman in front of him. He could not get pass her barriers, he was doing more damage to himself then he was to her. 'What should I do? How am I going to kill this wench and get on saving Kagome?' he thought to himself, as he again dodges another wind attack from the wind woman.

Kagura laughed at the Inuyasha, as he fall down and he let out a scream in pain, when the wind attack his side. "Stupid Wench.'' He mummer then he slow stood up and then he ran behind Kagura and he swings his sword at the woman. She got hit on the side and she winced in pain. She then glared at Inuyasha. "You Stupid Dog! I am going to kill you.'' Kagura Yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed at her he then throw her another wind which destroys half her body. She shirked in pain then Inuyasha throws another attack which destroyed Kagura. He watches as her body was float up in the air. Inuyasha let out a sigh a relief when he saw his enemy destroy. He then ran ahead and found Miroku and Sesshomaru standing there finding out that Naraku was the son of the witch the Higurashi had burn seven years ago.

Inuyasha was shocked that Naraku was the son of the witch. No wonder he want revenge on the Higurashi children but why did he want Kagome. "Naraku, Release Kagome. Why did you take her?'' Inuyasha challenged, he went to stood next his brothers.

"Ha-ha, do have the Shikon jewel with you?'' Naraku asked, as he offered his hand to Inuyasha.

"What?'' Inuyasha asked confusedly. He put his hand in his pocket and found himself pulling the jewel out of it. He looked to found the smooth pink jewel in his hand. "Gave it to me.'' Naraku told him again. "Give it to me and I let Kagome go.'' He told them, as he snapped his fingers and Kagome appeared in front of them. She was release from her chains so she collapses on to the floor. She winced in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Kagome!'' Inuyasha and Miroku called out to her.

Kagome heard her husband and brother's voice in front of her. "Inuyasha…Miroku, is that you?'' She cried out to them. She still had her blindfold on.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I will get you.'' Inuyasha told her. He pulled his sword out it's his sheath and yelled out at Naraku. "Return her to me now.''

Naraku again laughed at him. "Gave me the jewel and I shall return your wife back to you.'' He told them, as he picked up Kagome by her arm and pulled her up to him. When Inuyasha saw his wife being rough up, it made his blood.

"Fine, here you go. Gave me Kagome.'' Inuyasha said to him, as he throws the jewel to Naraku who captured it to his hand. He looked at the jewel then he throws Kagome to Inuyasha. She ran into her husband's chest. Inuyasha put his hands on his shoulders and gentle start to caress her.

"You Okay?'' Inuyasha asked her. "Yea.'' She nodded his head.

"Good.'' Inuyasha said, he then he toward to face Naraku. "Why did you lie to us?'' Miroku asked.

"Ha-ha. I know if I wait until Kagome was of legal age to get marry she would get the Shikon Jewel.''

"But why you want the jewel?'' Kagome asked him, as she wraps her arms around her husband.

"Well let see. I want power and I want to rule the world and this jewel will gave me more demonic power I need to destroy you.'' Naraku told them.

"Wait a minute. Your mother was burned at the stake for playing with bad magic. Does that mean she curse you with demonic powers too?'' Miroku asked his former guardian.

"Yes, she gave me the power of spider.'' He told them, as his body slow start to transform until a giant spider. He had the body of a spider and his human head. The changes in him cause the guys to let out a slow gasp as Naraku turned his red eyes toward them.

"Thanks for the jewel again.'' Naraku told them as he swallows the jewel into his mouth. ''Crap.'' Inuyasha mummer. He passes his wife to her brother and he looked at his brother. Sesshomaru nodded to his brother, they watch as both Miroku and Kagome ran away from the castle and head toward the nearest forest.

Naraku laughed at the Inutaisho's brothers. He attacks them, by breathing out purple smoke out of his mouth. In that purple smoke was thousand of demons. Demons of every type and shape and the demons growled at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and then they attack them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting 3 to 4 demons at time, while Naraku just watches at them struggling to fight against his many minions.

Inuyasha got fit up with fighting against the demons one at one time, so he attack the demons with his wind scar which destroy half the demon population. Sesshomaru too destroy the other half of the demons with his poison wave. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then turn to face Naraku and gave him a glare. "It time to get rid of you!'' Inuyasha shouted. He attacks the enemy. Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha, and he attack

Kagome was dragged from the castle with her older brother, Miroku. Miroku want to stay and help his brother-in-law but he knew that had no way to really help him and also he had to protect his little sister. They started to slow down once they got to the forest. Kagome listening to all the sounds around her and she many just heard herself and Miroku breathing heavily. She took a seat by a nearby tree she had found and tried to catch her breathe. Miroku took a seat next to her as he took tried to catch his breathe.

Kagome thought to herself 'I hope Inuyasha is doing well. Please God bring him back to me.'' In the last couple of days, she had grown to love her husband even if through he could be overbearing at times. She still like him and at time he could be helpful if he want to be.

"Come on, Kagome. Let try to return home.'' Miroku told her, as he got up and then went to help her up. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"You are not going anywhere?'' A voice said from behind them, which cause both Kagome and Miroku both to go in shock.

**A/N: Here Chapter 9, Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews I love them and keep sending them please. So review and Have a good day or night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Curse**

**Chapter 10**

**By Kagome**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter. Please read and review. Also if anyone wants edit this for me please email me or leave me review or pm. Thanks again for reading this story. Maybe the be a sequel, who knows. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

"_**Come on, Kagome. Let try to return home.'' Miroku told her, as he got up and then went to help her up. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.**_

"_**You are not going anywhere?'' A voice said from behind them, which cause both Kagome and Miroku both to go in shock.**_

Kagome and Miroku, well Miroku saw that the person in front of him was Kouga the leader of the nearby Werewolves tribe. Kagome tight her grab on her brother's hand, when she heard that man's voice. She whispers to her brother. "Who is it?''

"It is Kouga, the leader of the werewolves.'' Miroku whisper to his sister, as he eyed the wolf man.

"You knew I can hear you guys!'' Kouga shout at them. He clenches his hands into fists. Kagome jump in fear at the shouts.

"What do you want, Kouga?'' Miroku asked him, as he and Kagome slowly back away as Kouga took a step forward.

"Well a chat. No, I want the Shikon Jewel. Gave it to me!'' Kouga yelled at them. He took another threaten step toward them.

"We don't have the jewel.'' Miroku told him, as he and Kagome backup again. "Inuyasha has it and he is fighting Naraku in that castle.'' Miroku said as his point in the direction of the castle.

"Oh really, well that means I just have to kill you all.'' Kouga said with a smirk. He charges at them. Miroku grabbed his sister and ran for their lives.

"Don't run! I just want to kill you.'' Kouga shout to them, as he swipe his claws at them, but his miss and cut a tree in their place. Kagome's heart was in her throat, as she held tight onto Miroku. He dragged her through the forests, helping her dodge trees. She could hear her and her brother heavily breathing and she heard the werewolves' footstep after her.

'Oh please, don't let us die.' Kagome thought to herself. She then called out for Inuyasha to save her. "INUYASHA!! Help, Please."

Inuyasha again dodge a fury tentacle throw at him and he swung his sword at it. He cut the tentacle off which cause Naraku to scream in pain. He then growled at him. Inuyasha smirk at Naraku's pain.

"You Stupid Dogs! You are finish! I am going to kill you.'' Naraku roared at them, as his attack them.

Inuyasha dodge another attack from him. He looked at Sesshomaru and his brother nodded his head in agreement. Both were going to use their most powerful weapon and hopeful it would destroy the spider Naraku. If they kill him, maybe the curse on the Higurashi will end and Kagome will be able to see him for the first time anyways.

"Wind Scar!'' Inuyasha Shouted, as he swung his sword, he throw the weapon at Naraku, which only destroy half of him. Naraku just laugh at him. "Like that would hurt me.''

"Dragon's breath.' 'Sesshomaru shout his attack at Naraku, and then Inuyasha again throw another wind attack at Naraku. Those three attack killed Naraku, destroying his body and it destroy the jewel with him too. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran out of the castle just as the castle fall down. Inuyasha was breathing hard. He had to take a quick breather before he sees his wife. "Inuyasha, do you hear that?'' Sesshomaru asked him, with a stone face.

"What?'' Inuyasha asked, as he dog-ears started to twitch. He heard a small voice calling out and it was a faint calling like someone was calling for help.

"Listen you fool. It is Kagome calling for you.'' Sesshomaru told him.

"What?'' Inuyasha cried out, he took off running into the forest. He sniffs to find her and he smells a stupid wolf, Kouga. He growled at the smelly wolf.

Kagome and Miroku continued to run through the forest. Kagome was panting and again she called for Inuyasha. Miroku brush back branches in front of him but he forgot that Kagome was in back of him. The branch smacks her in the face and ripping of the blind fold. She opens her eyes and found that she could see the back of her brother's head crystal and clear. 'OMG! I can see!' Kagome thought to her self.

"Stop running you stupid humans.'' Kouga called out to them. He claw at the trees and he cut them down. "Hurry up, Kagome!'' Miroku told his sister, as he dragged her. Kagome could see now so she took her hand away from him. She starts to run on her on and dodge the trees too. Miroku saw his sister running by his side and was shock to find his sister running on her. He was confused. He noticed that her eyes were clear and return to her original eye color.

"What the hell happen?'' Miroku asked, as both of them continue to run through the forest.

"I don't know. But I don't care!'' Kagome shouted, as she dodges another attack from Kouga as he tried to claw her.

"Well this is great!'' Miroku shouted at her.

"Yeah, I know.'' She said, but then she tripped over a root. She had her face in the dirt and she heard Kouga's sinister laugh.

"Oh no no.'' She mummer to herself. She tried to pick herself to up. "I got you!'' Kouga told her, as he grabbed her and throw her into a nearby tree. She cried out in pain when her back hit the tree. "Kagome!'' Miroku called to her. He ran back to protect his safety. 'Where the hell is Inuyasha?' he thought to himself.

Kagome felt blood running down her back. She turns to face Kouga, he smirk at her. Miroku ran up to her and he asked if she was okay. She just glares at him. "Lookie I finally got you. Any final words?'' Kouga asked them.

"Yeah,'' Kagome told him, and then she screamed for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha heard his wife's cry for his help. He saw in the distance three figures and two of them were by a tree and the other one was a fur littlie beast. 'Kouga.' He thought, as his eyes narrowed at the stupid wolf.

He was close enough to hurt the wolf, so he swung his sword at the wolf. Kouga heard and smell Inuyasha's coming, so he dodges the attack. Inuyasha jumped in front of his wife and brother-in-law. "Hello Inuyasha!'' Kouga smirked to him.

"Kouga!'' Inuyasha spat his enemy. "Kagome are you okay.'' He turns to face his wife and stroke her face and found himself staring into her eyes. "Kagome, can you see me?" He asked when he notice the crystal and clear. She nodded her head happily. "Yeah.''

"Hey, happy couple there! I am here.'' Kouga shout to Inuyasha. "Don't worry, Kagome. I will kill him and then we can go home.'' Inuyasha told Kagome with a smile, as he then turn to face his opponent.

"Oh really? I will kill you.'' Kouga told him, then he charge at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodge his attack and then he swung his sword at him. He released his wind scar, which injured Kouga's legs. Kouga cried out in pain. Inuyasha smirk at him, he then turn to Kagome and picked her in bridal up style. He looks into her eyes and smile at her. "Let's go home, Come on Miroku!''

Kouga was on the ground wimping in pain. He watch as the happy couple left him to rot in the forest. "Stupid Inuyasha!'' He yelled at them, but they continue to ignore him.

Two red eyes glared out of the rumple of the castle.

The End….

**Here you go! It done! Omg, I finally finish it after 4 years or so. Read and Review.**

4 | Page


End file.
